it is a dream?
by MiissPeronna
Summary: Petit OS que je pensais avoir déjà posté mais je viens juste de me rendre compte que non, alors le voici ! bonne lecture ! (H/H) /!\ relation homosexuelle


**Is it a dream…?**

 **Voici un petit OS Rysposito, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

PDV Ryan.

« C'est fini. » C'étaient les seuls mots qui retentissaient dans ma tête à présent.

C'est fini, ces simples mots avaient réussi à me détruire en quelques secondes, ces simples mots avaient réussi en un seul instant à faire s'effondrer un an de bonheur.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, pas après tous ces moments qu'on avait passé ensembles.

J'étais actuellement debout face à lui, je n'écoutais même plus ses paroles, j'avais arrêté d'écouter ou plutôt d'entendre à partir de ces quelques mots.

Je ne pouvais toujours pas y croire, c'était impossible !

Je versais quelques larmes sans m'en rendre compte, certainement pour évacuer toute cette rage et cette douleur que je ne pouvais même pas crier, les mots ne voulant pas sortir.

Cette douleur immense et atroce qui enserrait mon cœur.

J'étais seul, plus rien n'existait, je ne voyais plus rien, n'entendais plus rien. Il me quittait !

Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, je ne survivrais pas à ça, je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour ça.

Le pire, c'étaient ces quelques mots qui s'étaient frayés un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau alors que j'étais dans mon triste désespoir.

Ces mots, ces mots que jamais je n'aurais voulu entendre.

« C'est elle que j'aime ! » A ces mots, je m'effondrais, tout mon corps me lâchait ne pouvant en supporter plus. Je n'en pouvais plus, ces mots m'achevèrent.

A genoux, seul, versant toutes les larmes de mon corps en silence, je le laissais partir sans un mot de plus.

Lorsque j'entendis la porte se fermer, je ne pouvais plus bouger, je restais là ne pouvant faire aucun geste.

Toute vie était partie de mon corps à l'instant où il était sorti de ma vie.

Quelques secondes, minutes ou heures plus tard -je ne saurais le dire, le temps s'étant figé lorsqu'il était parti- j'avais repris quelques forces qui me permirent de me lever.

Je me dirigeais alors vers la cuisine.

Il était là devant moi, me narguant de ses reflets argentés. Un couteau que j'avais dû laisser quelques temps avant le drame qui m'avait terrassé.

Je m'avançais doucement, pas à pas, vers la table où il se trouvait, le prit. Puis, puisant dans mes dernières forces, je dis « Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. » avant de me poignarder en plein cœur.

Kevin se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit sur son lit, essoufflé. Son cauchemar était tellement réel.

Lorsqu'il reprit quelque peu ses esprits, il eut peur de regarder à ses côtés, ayant peur que son cauchemar ne soit que la réalité.

Il n'entendait rien et voyait flou, sûrement à cause des larmes qu'il avait aux yeux. Une de celles-ci coula lentement sur sa joue. Il entendit qu'on l'appelait et sentit qu'on lui prenait délicatement le bras afin de le faire tourner.

Il tourna alors la tête et le vit, lui. Lui qu'il avait tellement peur de perdre, qu'il aimait tellement. Plus que sa propre vie.

Il avait eu tellement peur que son cauchemar soit réel, il se jeta dans ses bras voulant être près de lui.

PDV Esposito.

Je me réveillais, l'esprit embrumé, ayant entendu du bruit à côté de moi.

C'est alors que je le vis, les larmes aux yeux, essoufflé et perdu dans ses pensées.

Cette image me brisa le cœur, je ne pouvais le laisser comme ça. Je m'empressais de lui prendre le bras pour qu'il se tourne vers moi et me regarde.

C'est là qu'il tourna la tête et je lui dis.

« Ca va Kevin ? Qu'est ce qui se passe babe ? Ca va ? »

Il ne semblait pas m'entendre, soudainement il se jeta dans mes bras.

Je lui rendis son étreinte dont il avait grandement besoin.

Je lui répétais alors sans cesse calmement, pour réconforter l'homme que j'aime.

« Ça va, je suis là d'accord ? Je suis là ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien okay ? Tout va bien, tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est ça ? »

Je sentis un léger mouvement de tête qui signifiait « Oui. »

Je lui répétais encore.

« C'est fini, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il n'y a plus rien, je suis là ! Okay ? Je suis là. »

J'entendis quelques sanglots et sentis des larmes tomber sur mon tee-shirt, qui allait sans doute être trempé dans peu de temps, mais je m'en fichais.

Tout ce qui m'importait à cet instant précis c'était de rassurer l'homme que j'aimais qui était dans mes bras en pleurs.

Une fois calmé, il m'expliqua son cauchemar.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, comment pouvait-il imaginer ça ? Comment pouvait-il même ne serait-ce qu'y penser ?

Voyant qu'il prenait mon geste pour un mauvais signe, en voyant son air légèrement apeuré, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, je m'empressais de le rassurer avec un sourire doux sur le visage en lui disant avec toute la sincérité dans mes yeux et lui lançant un regard tendre.

« Comment peux-tu imaginer ça bébé ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, je serais toujours près de toi tu m'entends ? Toujours ! (Petite dédicace à S, elle se reconnaîtra hein ?) Je t'aime plus que tout ! Ne l'oublies pas d'accord ? Viens ! »

Sur ces paroles, je l'enserrais et mis ma tête dans son cou, il s'accrochait à moi comme s'il voulait se prouver que j'étais bien là, près de lui. Je lui caressais doucement le dos pour qu'il s'apaise.

Après ces merveilleux instants dans ses bras, je m'écartais très légèrement pour que nous puissions être front contre front, nos yeux se regardant avec une telle intensité, on pouvait y lire tout l'amour que l'on se portait.

J'effleurais de mes doigts ses lèvres puis sa joue pour ensuite venir les loger dans son cou pour rapprocher sa tête de la mienne afin de l'embrasser tendrement, y mettant toute la sincérité de mes propos que je lui avais dit il y a quelques instants dedans.

Nous stoppions le baiser, à bout de souffle, puis nous nous recouchions comme d'habitude de côté. Je le rapprochais de moi, mon torse touchant son dos et mis mon bras autour de lui pour le garder près de moi.

Nous nous endormions sereins.

 **The end**

 **Voila un petit OS resposito, en espérant que celui-ci vous est plu ! N'hésiter pas à poster des reviews constructive cela m'aide ! Un grand merci à ma beta vaughn girl 59 !**

 **MiissPeronna**


End file.
